Love, Hope and Courage
by thecrimsondagger
Summary: For so long, Aro's world had been filled with darkness, driven only by his need for power and personal gain. When he first meets Valora Shields, all that he once believed begins to change as he realises, the greatest gift and power can come from where we least expect it. Rating may change later on. Aro/OC pairing. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Valora Shields. There's nothing really special about me, the only interesting thing is that my mother was quite creative when she named me. With my mousy brown hair, grey eyes and pale skin, the chances that I'll be the countries next best model are pretty slim. And neither will I be the next Einstein, I never spent enough time in school to get the grades, although I wish I had.

All in all, I'm just 'plain Jane', a wall flower that will one day wither away and leave no exceptional trace of my existence... And yet, against all of this, he noticed me and took me in amongst his own when I had nothing but hope to keep me strong. With no gift to make myself of use, I question why he did it, but I thank fate every day that I was blessed to have him by my side.

*Aro's P.O.V*

Her name was Valora Shields. She would tell you with conviction that there was nothing special about her, that her simple features made her less beautiful than the other girls of her time, that her lack of qualifications and academic achievement were a sign of low intelligence. Yet I, and others who were gifted to meet her, would tell you different.

To me, she was beautiful. Exquisite in her simple elegance, like the most perfect of roses that blossoms in the spring. The kindness and love that radiated from her heart, a dazzling ray of light within the darkness that had once been my existence. She may not have been able to boast high grades in exams or brag of degrees earned within a classroom, but she was wise beyond her years, her words of advice and guidance strengthened by the experience that life had given to her.

I have searched the world over, throughout my long existence, for beings that showed any sign of gifts beyond normality, for powers that would prove useful to my coven and to my own purposes... And yet, within Valora Shields, a young woman with no true talent for the supernatural, I found the greatest gift of all. Something that others so often claim to possess yet never show any proof of, in a world that so desperately needs it... A heart filled with love, hope and courage.

Her name was Valora Shields... And she meant the world to me.

* * *

**Ok, so this is an idea that has been kicking around in my mind for a fair while now and I've finally decided to take a chance on it. Let me know what you all think because I'm still uncertain about whether or not to continue with it.**

**Thanks guys x**


	2. Chapter 2

***Aro's P.O.V***

My eyes survey the surroundings as I move amongst the shadows of the small town. The sun has fallen and the moon is beginning to take its place within the night sky as I flit between the alleyways, in search of a victim that will quench my growing irritation, the growing blood lust and thirst that threatens to cloud my judgement.

It is rare that I venture from the castle alone, without my guard. Only on those days where I can no longer tolerate the sheer simplicity of my subordinates, withstand the havoc that ensues after my brother has yet again seen fit to destroy his wing of the castle during one of his, frequent, disagreements with his wife, Athenadora. Marcus offers no respite from the mayhem, merely choosing to sit upon his throne as he stares into the distance, trapped within his own world of grief and melancholy after the loss of his beloved wife and mate, Didyme, my sister. This only serves to frustrate me further, that the vampire I once knew is no more, weakened and destroyed by love.

I scoff as I continue onwards. Love, such a pathetic emotion really. It renders a man weak in the presence of that one person that the chemicals within his brain have made him believe he feels more than sheer lust for. I am thankful I have no mate of my own, no reason to feel weak towards or incomplete without. Let others fawn over their mates, make fools of themselves for the purpose of love, and I shall continue to gain power, assert control over those weak minded imbeciles.

I stop for a moment, taking a draw of un-needed air, and catching a scent. The aroma of the most delectable blood I have ever known teases and entices my senses as I am drawn towards this most exquisite of delicacies. Surely this victim will be one to remember, one that Ii will look back on with hunger for more of the same.

* * *

I am close, I can all but taste this delightful treat upon my tongue as I flicker through the alleyways. The throng of people has died down considerably, perfect for my plans to claim my victim. I can hear the beating of a gentle human heart, steady and rhythmic , as a gentle voice drifts towards my sensitive ears, the light strumming of an acoustic guitar following the pretty little voice. My victim is female. How excellent.

" Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly,  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free"

As I turn the final corner, my anticipation high to claim this most prized of victims, her blood calling to me like the most tempting of sirens, I find I cannot move any longer.

Across the street, the meagre light of a street lamp illuminating her face, stands a young woman as she strums at her guitar, the soft tendrils of her voice filling the silence as the last of the crowd of tourists begin to disperse, barely acknowledging the street performer. To them she is just another girl, with no extraordinary beauty to be seen with their pathetic human sight, unworthy of their attention as she wears her heart upon her sleeve with each word that she sings. And yet, I cannot take my eyes away from her, I fail to close my ears to what may be the most perfect sound I have ever heard.

Through their eyes, her short mousy brown hair, slate gray eyes, imperfect, overly pale skin and modest dress sense is nothing special, not like other girls of her time who attach extensions too their locks, smear their faces with cosmetics and fake tans or flaunt their bodies in overly revealing clothing. No, she is nothing like those girls, nothing like our latest secretary, I believe her name is Gianna. There is nothing false that my eyes can detect, she is a rare, natural beauty. How can they fail to see it, fail to appreciate the young woman before them, when my eyes can see nothing else? The wisps of honey blonde tresses that intertwine with mocha brown locks make for a gorgeous shade of sandy brown hair that barely reaches her shoulders. Those slate grey eyes, how can they miss the slight flecks of pale blue that give an enchanting allure to those orbs as they sparkle in the light of the moon as it slowly continues to rise in the night sky? When I would gladly lose myself within those eyes for an eternity?

I do not realise I have been staring, until she turns her face towards me, her song now finished, and smiles with warmth and welcome before beginning to pack up her things. Oh how I would have liked to have had a beating heart in that mere moment, for I know that it would have soared with joy at her simple acknowledgement of my presence. And yet, for all my pride as a vampire, for all my dignity as leader of the Volturi, I fled back towards the shadows, her simple gesture having rattled me to the very core of my being.

But I promise myself that I shall return the next evening, in the hopes that I shall hear her sing and be permitted those precious moments in her presence. Even if I fail to attain the simple knowledge of her name, it would be enough for my confused thoughts to see her once again.

* * *

**Hey, so I hope you guys enjoyed the update and that you will let me know your opinions :) thanks guys x**


	3. Chapter 3

***Valora's P.O.V***

I sat in the backroom, the phone held to my ear as I listened to the woman on the other end. She was yelling at me again, berating my decisions and letting me know how disappointed she was in me. Why couldn't she see? I didn't need this right now.

"Why are you putting us all through this Valora? Hasn't this family had enough pain without you giving up the fight!"

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. She always resorted to this, guilt tripping me in the only way she knew she could. I wish she'd just let it go, realise the same thing that I had done and allow me some peace from her ranting.

"Mama, please, I haven't given up... I'm just fighting a different battle now... One that I have more chance of winning"

I winced as she let off a string of curses before slamming the phone down on me. She'd never understand, no matter how much I tried to speak with her about it. The mobile dropped from my weary grasp as my hands came up to cradle my head, too exhausted both mentally and emotionally to cry any more tears. What good would they do me now anyway?

"your mother again?"

The voice, raspy from over thirty years of smoking, drifted to my ears as my bloodshot eyes raised to look into the face of my boss and friend, Reggie. His sharp green eyes shone with concern as he offered out a hand to guide me back to my feet, his tousled hair the shade of fresh fallen snow. I smiled brightly, wishing nothing more than to appease the worries that I knew were whirling around his mind. Since moving to Volterra, almost four years ago, Reggie was like family to me. A wise grandfather figure that always seemed able to make me laugh when I wanted to cry.

"How did you know?"

"I could hear her screeching from the other side of the bakery"

I scoffed slightly, swiping the tears away that threatened my eyes. His eyes only seemed to sadden further as he placed a hand against my shoulder and lead us both back through to the front of the store, his cane clicking gently against the clay tiles.

"She is your mother and, whether she agrees with your decision or not, she loves you. Her words may be hurtful at times, but it is because she is scared and can't see the same as you in this time. Fight as only you know how and be the Valora that we know and love... And never be ashamed to cry child because, sometimes, allowing those tears to fall is the greatest sign of courage"

My shoulders slumped slightly, his words hitting my heart as a few tears fell free. I pushed the front door open, turning to send a fragile smile towards the elderly man before leaving to start my trip home, to collect my guitar for another night of busking.

"Thanks Reggie"

* * *

The night air is cold, my fingers feeling a little numb as I strum the little pick against the strings of my guitar, my eyes closed as I try to ignore the chill. A lot of people at work wonder why I do this, question why I bother when I already have a job and so few really stop to listen, simply throw a few coins into my guitar bag before walking away as if I do not exist. But the fact is, I enjoy this. The simple thought that, even if I only make one person smile with a song, I have made one person smile on a day that may have been going terribly.

"Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

What do I mind if they don't really notice my existence anyway? I'm not trying to get noticed for anything, only trying to earn a little extra. Not that I keep the earnings, I don't need the extra money to live my life, I'm more than content with my little flat and job at the bakery. But there are others that I do this for who aren't as lucky, and that's another reason I do this. I want to help, give something back to the people who helped me so much as a child.

My eyes snap open as I feel someone staring at me, meeting the gaze of a raven haired man as he stands at the other side of the street. He's been coming here every night for the past two weeks, simply watching and listening, but he never comes over to speak. The first night I noticed him, he ran away when I smiled at him and, as cute as it seemed at the time, I was a little hurt that he fled. I find myself wondering who he is, this stranger who comes to listen each night, wishing to know his name and hoping that he will continue to visit. The nights with my guitar don't seem as lonely when he is here. But, at the same time, he scares me... there is something about him that seems almost ethereal.

* * *

He's still there when I begin to pack up my things, something I've been noticing since his first visit. He's begun to stay longer, simply watching, like an overprotective guardian. I don't know whether to feel flattered or slightly freaked out by it. And so I decide that I will make the first move to the mysterious man, with my guitar strapped to my back.

He seems frozen as I draw closer, and I begin to see his features much clearer. He is beyond handsome, he could make the male models in my sisters magazines cry with jealousy, his long ebony hair held back and his expression one of surprise and, although I'm not completely sure, awe.

***Aro's P.O.V***

I cannot find words to describe how I feel as this angel, I can think of no better way to describe her than as an angel, begins to walk towards me, that same smile across her lips as when I first saw her two weeks earlier. Since that first night, she has plagued my thoughts and I find that I can no longer turn away as easily as I did before. When I can see her, singing as she does each night, I feel like a light has been blessed into the bleak darkness of my existence, offering guidance where once, I now realise, I was lost. Is this what all those others feel when their hearts begin to open and embrace another? If it is, then I wish I had met her sooner, for this feeling is one that I would happily drown myself in.

"I've seen you every night for the past two weeks, I feel a little rude for not speaking with you sooner... My name's Valora Shields"

Valora, such a unique name. A feminist variation of the word valour, meaning courage. How perfect this name seems for a woman who, when others, even member of my own coven, would so gladly turn and flee from me in fear for their lives, so boldly greets me. I take her extended hand gently, grateful that I have chosen to wear gloves this night. Unlike others I have met before, I do not wish to use my gift for telepathy on her, I want to learn about this woman through her own words and actions rather than through a simple touch of hands.

"Aro Volturi... A pleasure to speak with you, Miss Shields"


	4. Chapter 4

My mind cannot focus. As I sit here at the desk within my private study, I find my thoughts straying from the ancient text upon the surface and turning towards sandy brown hair as it sways in the cool night breeze, memories of beautiful slate grey eyes as they sparkle in the moonlight and a voice that should belong only too an angel sent from heaven. She has become like an addiction to me, I cannot bare the idea of a day where I do not see her. My perfect Valora, My light that guides my once bleak existence.

"You seem distracted, _dearest brother_"

My eyes flicker briefly towards Caius, his sneer stretched across his face as he glares at me. He is in another foul mood, rejected by Athenadora from her chambers after he angered her yet again, and now looking to take his rage out upon a new victim to ease his tension.

"You would do well to remain clear of my business and my private thoughts, lest you wish to suffer the consequences"

My threat is subtle but makes an impact as he rears back slightly on the subject. But Caius has never quite been one to avoid a fight, or back down from an argument, too stubborn and quick tempered to realise when he is treading upon thin ice and at risk of losing his head.

"Per chance is it the little human that you have been rushing out to see? Jane has heard you muttering her name on a number of occasions this past week and Demetri has tracked you down to the same spot each night for the past three weeks. Valora, I believe? Perhaps I should pay her a visit myself if she can rouse such changes in temperament within one such as yourself"

I cannot hold back the snarl that rips past my lips, my body moving of its own accord at the notion he would dare step foot towards my blessed angel. My hand is upon his throat, my eyes deranged as they meet the horrified gaze of Caius. He should look fearful, I would not hold back in my actions if he dared hold ill intentions towards Valora. I would kill any man or woman that dared to harm her. I cannot fully understand how I am feeling towards her, yet I know that if she were ever to be injured or if I were to lose her from my existence, I would never quite recover. Is this what they call love or is it that I simply wish to protect her?

"You will not go near her Caius. If I discover that you have seen her then I shall kill you without a second thought. Are we understood? I shall bring her amongst us when I decide that it is time and she is ready"

My gaze moves towards Marcus as he makes a small noise, like he is clearing his throat, staring between both myself and Caius as he speaks, his voice as soft as usual.

"You should not make jest Caius on matters such as these. Aro is still coming to understand what is happening... But, from what the bonds are telling me, he would gladly kill to protect this young woman"

I drop Caius, refusing to meet my fair haired brothers eyes as I turn to leave the room. I cannot tolerate anymore of either them, the childishness of Caius or the silent melancholy of Marcus. All that I wish to see and hear is her, and it is coming to the time, the time of day where she will be singing for all to hear. Ii can think of nowhere I would rather be.

* * *

She is not here.

Her post beneath the street light is empty and I see no sign of her anywhere. I feel my mind begin to panic, what if something has befallen her and I was not there to protect her? I begin to look around for familiar faces of the past few nights, others that seem connected too Valora in hope that I may discover what has happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"Excuse me, Mia Cara?"

My hand ghosts across the bare shoulder of a young woman as she walks past, I have seen her a few times in my visits. She listens occasionally and sometimes speaks with my angel before leaving her to pack up. I catch glimpses of my sandy haired goddess, but nothing gives me clarification, only makes me question further. I know that something is wrong, yet I know not what.

"Oh? You're Valora's friend. Are you here to see her?"

I can only nod my head. There is a saddened gleam within her eyes that robs my ability to form words. What has happened!?

"She's not been so well today... a bad day with her sickness... Give her a few days and Ii promise that she'll be back"

She seems to be trying to reassure herself more than me and, as she begins to walk away, I hear her utter the words 'I hope'. What does she mean? I cannot help but to scan my eyes once more around the small area and, for the first time, I begin to notice that other local people are also looking for the absent singer, knowing frowns upon their lips as they bow their heads and walk away.

I do not understand what is happening or what has happened in these short twenty-four hours... Yet I realise that, although perhaps they do not know her on a personal level, all of these people know of my Valora, and in their own way love her songs each night, offering a silent prayer for her to return from whatever has drawn her away. And in that moment, I can feel nothing but the purest of love radiating towards my absent angel, and hope that she would soon return, all from the hearts of strangers.


End file.
